Halloween Surprise
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: Kowalski really wants to see Natasha's Halloween surprise, but is Natasha going to comply? T for some...Themes. Full explanation inside.
1. - 10

A/N: Now, this is a ten-shot (?) with Natasha, an OC of mine. This will spoil from the story, but it's set after the original story (The one the computer wiped and I am thus re-writing), and thus Kowalski and Nat are already in a relationship. It's for the ten days separating us from Halloween, one chapter each day.

"Come _on_, Nat!" Kowalski whined, on his knees in front of Natasha. "Nope. This is final." Natasha stated, determined. "But I want to see it!" Kowalski pleaded, hugging her waist. "Wait 10 days and you will." Natasha ordered more firmly, pushing Kowalski away. "You're such a meanie!" Kowalski whinged, clinging to her. "Kowalski, seriously, g-AAAH!" Natasha exclaimed as she fell backwards, Kowalski landing on top of her. "Kowalski, I need you to ch- O.O… Is this a bad time?" Skipper trailed off, coming into the lab with some rolls of paper, which instantly dropped to the floor. "SKIPPER! No, it's just…Gah, nothing. Just forget you ever saw this!" Kowalski blabbered, springing away from Natasha with a very vivid blush on his face. "…W-Will too, soldier. The question is if I'll be able to…" Skipper obliged, traumatized, as he backed out of the lab. "Well, that was awkward." Natasha piped up after a while, still lying down with Kowalski standing next to her. "Yuuup." They stayed like that for a while, awkwardness filling up the lab, until Kowalski jumped on top of Natasha. "Will you show me _nooow_?" He asked yet again, looking at her with big puppy eyes. "No, Kowalski. Plus, it's not even finished…" Natasha denied, rolling her eyes. "…Fine. But you're still a meanie." Kowalski muttered half-laughing, getting up and walking out of the lab. "Finally! Now, back to work…" Natasha muttered, locking the lab door and pulling out a big box full of cloths and other whatnots out of her locked cupboard.


	2. - 9

A/N: With this story, I also want to explore Kowalski's more childish and fun-loving side (Especially with Natasha), he's always so cold in comparison in the series…

"Heheh… She never saw _this one_ coming…" Kowalski giggled maniacally as he sneaked into his lab with a blowtorch. Standing in front of her cupboard, he put on his protective gear and was about to start melting the lock when the lights turned on, followed by an indignant cry of "KOWALSKI ALBERT E. MALKOWICZ!" Kowalski slowly turned around, caught red-handed, to face Natasha. "H-Hi Nat…" he greeted the furious penguin meekly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT BLOWTORCH?" Natasha continued her rant, waving her flippers about madly.

"What's the racket?" Skipper groaned, sitting up in his bunk. The three remaining penguins poked their heads around the corner to Kowalski's lab, only to whip back. "Natasha's furious…MOVE OUT! RETREAT, I REPEAT, RETREAT!" Skipper hissed urgently, the three scrambling back to their bunks as fast as they could.

"Nat, I'm _so sorry_…" Kowalski apologized, putting on his adorable face and cocking his head to the side a little. Natasha emitted a frustrated snarl. "I can't stay mad at you, you're too adorable. Curse that male penguin weapon." She'd conducted some research, and had in fact discovered that males had a 178.24% higher adorability charge than females, if they seriously put their minds to it (WHO GIVES IF IT'S NOT LOGICAL). "BUT YOU _STILL_ CAN'T SEE IT!" She suddenly yelled, enforcing her point. Kowalski immediately morphed into his teary-eyed face, which he found out was particularly effective with Natasha. "Gods…Come here…" Natasha groaned, holding her flippers out wide. "Yay for hugs!" Kowalski exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "You still can't see it anyways, eh." Natasha stated, determined. "Meanie." Kowalski stopped hugging her immediately and walked out of the lab, towards his bunk. "He can be so childish sometimes…" Natasha muttered, smiling softly, as she checked the locks on her cupboard and followed Kowalski to bed, turning off the lights.


	3. - 8

"Ah! Stupid needles!" Natasha exclaimed, pricking her flipper. The statement involuntarily made Skipper take off out of the HQ, followed by Private to try to make him see some sense. "C'k-u (Cuckoo)" Rico muttered, grinning. Natasha smiled, getting on with her work. It'd been Kowalski's turn to go fetch the snow cones, and Natasha intended to use this time to work on her surprise. "Rico, chalk, measuring tape, black lace, 24 pins and 5 purple buttons, if you may. Oh, and a sewing machine." Natasha quickly listed, Rico gradually chucking up the things next to her. "Thanks. Now, on with this…" She muttered the last bit to herself. The soft clicking of the sewing machine filled up the HQ. "I'm back guys!" Kowalski shouted, jumping down from the hatch. "TUNA!" Natasha hissed, grabbing a laser and shooting her worktable, turning it invisible mere seconds before Kowalski came in. "What's with the laser, Nat?" Kowalski asked, pointing at it with a red snow cone. "O-oh, it's, it's nothing Kowalski, I just wanted to try it out…" Natasha lied meekly. "Yeaaah. Anywhoo, I got you a strawberry one, your favourite." Kowalski smiled and handed the red snow cone over. Walking to his desk, though, he tripped on an invisible piece of cloth and landed on the invisible worktable. "Naaat…_What have you done_?" Kowalski asked Natasha, sitting up on what looked like thin air. "Ok, I'll admit it… The laser malfunctioned." Natasha lied again. "Aaand, we add another point to your tally of lab malfunctioni*-" Kowalski was interrupted by Private calling him. "Do NOT touch anything…" Kowalski muttered sternly as he went topside. "Gne GNE gnee gneeee…" Natasha imitated, annoyed. Quickly zapping everything again, she shoved everything into her cupboard and turned the worktable invisible again.

* The idea is that every time either one messes up in the lab, they must put a point on a tally, to see who can be the "best". Yes, they're competitive. Problems?


	4. - 7

A/N: Continuation of the previous chapter…

"Apparently I need to find a tranquilizer for Skipper… He seems scared out of his wits… (Yeah, we know why...)" Kowalski mumbled as he shifted through a large box. Holding up a large syringe, he cursed slightly. "This is NOT gonna be easy…" He muttered. Natasha waited a little more, listening to the cries of "NO! GET THAT TORTURE DEVICE OUT OF THIS HQ!" and "YOU SHALL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" until a loud howl signalled the others had been successful. "Now, onto _your_ problem…" Kowalski threw the syringe away and grabbed the laser. Firing a test shot at the table, he groaned as it immediately turned visible again. "There _was NO_ problem, Nat." Kowalski moaned, twirling the device around in his flippers. Suddenly, a shot of green fired, hitting Nat squarely. Panicking, she looked at herself. "MAAAALKOOOOWIIIICZ!" She yelled, grabbing a nearby pillow and smacking Kowalski with it. "It is OW incredibly weird OW to be beaten up OWOWOW by thin air OUCH!" Kowalski tried to object as Natasha kept on hitting him with the pillow. "YOUR PROBLEM! YOU TURNED ME FLIPPIN' _INVISIBLE_!" Natasha screamed, forcing Kowalski on the ground. She wasn't really angry at him, but still thoroughly pissed. "Nat…" Kowalski tried to speak. "NO! SHUT UP! NO EXCUSES!" Natasha yelled, pinning him down. "But…But…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…" Kowalski cracked his voice on purpose. "_Kowalski_… You always know how to get yourself out of something…" Natasha muttered, reaching down and kissing him softly. "Kowalski, I want to have a little talk with you about the presence of syrin- WHY DO _I_ ALWAYS WALK IN ON THESE THINGS?!" Skipper protested, as he saw Kowalski seemingly making out on his own. "Skipper! It's not what it looks like, I- I just-" Natasha interrupted him. "He turned me flippin' invisible." She stated plainly. "What?! Natasha? Where are you?" Skipper quickly scanned the room, his paranoia kicking in. "I'm i-n-v-i-s-i-b-l-e, Skipper." Natasha repeated. "Riiight…I'll be, uh, going now…" Skipper slowly backed away, a feeling of deja-vu in his gut. "Come on, let's try getting you visible again…" Kowalski muttered, fiddling with the laser.


	5. - 6

A/N: Marlene and Natasha are kinda BFFs, also seeing that they are (virtually) the only females in the zoo.

"Marlene? You home?" Natasha poked her head into Marlene's cave. "Oh, hi Tasha! S'up?" Marlene asked, turning around from the painting she was working on. "Oh, I just needed you for someth- Is that_ Skipper?_" She asked, incredulous, looking at the canvas behind Marlene. "WHAT? N-nooo…" Marlene stammered, throwing her blanket over the canvas. Natasha paused for a moment, thinking about how to word this. "You like Skipper, don't you?" She suddenly more like stated than asked. "T-That's…Ridiculous…" Marlene tried to lie, failing miserably. "Admit it, girl. You think we don't notice you looking at him while we're training topside?" Natasha asked, cornering Marlene (Not literally). "Well, if you put it that way…" Marlene muttered in protest, surrendering. "…Knew it." Natasha grinned her smug grin. "I wish I had time to tease you about it, but now I seriously need your help." Natasha continued on from why she'd visited Marlene in the first place. "Ok, sure, what for?" Marlene asked.

-Later-

"This place is IDEAL! I mean, look at it!" Marlene laughed, twirling about in a little sheltered area of the park. She was still euphoric that Kowalski had managed to tame her wild side once and for all; speaking of Kowalski… "Sooo, what's the plan for _the_ night?" She asked coyly, eyeing her with a smirk. Natasha felt a very noticeable blush rise up. "Lena! Stop being so… THAT!" Natasha pointed at her with a flipper, disturbed. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Come _on_, you can't tell me you _only_ want to follow the main plan…" Marlene pressed on, curious. "I never said I did." Natasha pouted, crossing her flippers over her chest, glaring at Marlene. "Fine, fine. But does this place have your approval?" The otter asked, twirling around once more. "Yes, yes it does, but promise not to spoil anything!"


	6. - 5

"I'd better continue with Section Delta, Sections Sierra and Foxtrot are already sorted… Gods I really have to stop talking like that…" Natasha muttered, pilling a whole load of things in her flippers and setting to work once more. She was drawing to an end, happy with the result, when the sewing machine jammed. "Gods, I hate these things! They're one of the few things both Kowalski and I have never quite grasped the complicated logic of…" Natasha hissed, resisting the urge to kick the machine. "Only Private knows how to operate these things… But then he'd find out, the cloth is jammed inside… He was the only other one I didn't want to reveal the Operation to, he can't keep a secret whether his life depended on it… Argh, I can always spray him with the Amnesia Spray afterwards… PRIVATE!" She yelled loudly at the end. Private came hurrying in. "What's wrong, Nattie?" Natasha sighed inwardly. The Brit had gotten the obsession of calling her Nattie, no matter what she said or did. "The machine's jammed." She stated, pointing at it. "Ah, seems like a tension error. Well, if the string has a tension of 5.02 but is this thin, and…Oh look! There's a little piece jammed here…" Whilst Private continued with his boring lesson as he cheerfully worked, Natasha wondered if both her and Kowalski always sounded this boring when they lectured the others about Science. "There! Fixed! But what is this pretty thing you were working on?" Private asked, holding up Natasha's work. "Heheh, nothing to worry about, thanks for the machine BYE!" Natasha quickly shoved him out again, closing the door behind her, relieved the youngster hadn't quite grasped what it was he'd just unravelled. "So, mental checklist: Section Delta, 78.9% complete, Section Sierra 98.23% complete and Section Foxtrot 54.3% complete. Man, I only have five days left…"

A/N: Now, what could Delta, Sierra and Foxtrot (D, S and F) stand for? Hmmm… Oh, BTW, miscalculation: It's 11 chapters.


	7. - 4

A/N: This might be a _little_ too much sexual innuendo for a T, but whatever. Don't worry, I'll stop before it gets out of hand (Hopefully).

"Psychology is on my side now…" Kowalski muttered evilly, heading to the lab with a confident grin plastered on his face. "Natasha, I know what you've been working on!" Kowalski declared, entering the lab. "Kowalski, what are you _talking_ about?" Natasha looked up, bored, from her array of vials and chemicals. "I know what you're up to." Kowalski repeated smugly. "Y-You d- I mean, _yeah right_." Natasha quickly corrected herself, watching a liquid change colour with fake interest. "You might as well spill now, no point in hiding." Kowalski pressed on, desperate. "Hiding _what_, exactly?" Natasha replied, playing dumb. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kowalski shot back, irritated. "But do _you_?" Natasha replied, turning the tables. "…Touchè. Well played, _Cherie _(Sweetheart in French, for those of you who don't know.)." Kowalski whispered suavely, slipping up to her. "Casanova if I ever met one." Natasha muttered, crossing her flippers. "Give in…" Kowalski murmured into her earhole, pulling her flush to him. "Never…" Natasha replied, pulling him even closer and leaving a heated kiss on his beak. "You will, sooner or later…" Kowalski stated more firmly, nuzzling her neck. Natasha gritted her beak. She was losing it, _big time_. "_Kowalski_…" She tried not to pant, leaning against him. "What, _mon amour _(My love)?" Natasha tried to stay focused. "S-Stop it…" She managed to gasp, her mind clouding. "You don't _really_ want that, do you?" Kowalski questioned, enjoying every bit of it. "N-Ngggh…" She _hated it_, how he could push just the right buttons to make her do whatever he wanted. "You-_want_-me, don't you?" Kowalski teased, kissing the tip of her beak. Natasha didn't reply, simply hugging him tighter. "So, are you ready to tell me _now_?" He inquired, nuzzling her cheek lovingly. Natasha broke away immediately, disbelief in her eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T FLIPPIN' BELIEVE IT! YOU WORK UP ME UP LIKE THAT JUST TO GET THAT INTEL OUT OF ME, YOU… YOU TUNA-HEAD!" She yelled, storming out of the lab. Kowalski stayed put, a little disappointed. "Worth a try…" He muttered, sad.


	8. - 3

A/N: Just 'cause I don't remember, I'll make the order of the bunks (from the lowest) Skipper, Private, Rico, Kowalski and Natasha.

A/N: A bit of a longer one, I must admit it…

"Hate to admit it, but Kowalski _really_ knows how to be forgiven…" Natasha muttered to herself, fixing up the last bits of Section Delta. "Aaand, that's a wrap! Gods, at least _one thing_ is done…" She commented, placing everything back into her cupboard and making sure it was locked well. "LIGHTS OUT!" Skipper yelled from the next room. Heading out of the lab, she climbed up the ladder and into her bunk. Falling asleep quickly, she failed to notice Kowalski heading into his lab with a near-maniacal grin. Coming back out again with some sort of headphones in his flippers, he put them onto Natasha and pressed a button on them. A mantra of "I will tell Kowalski what I've got in mind…" started to drone out. Snickering madly, he jumped back into his bunk and fell asleep quickly.

-Next morning-

"Hey Nat, slept well?" Kowalski had gotten up extra-early to make sure he could get the headphones out of the way in time. "Yeah, I've got a slight headache but I slept like a log…" She muttered, heading to the coffee machine. The other three penguins, seated around the table, looked at Kowalski funny, puzzled by the weird expression on his face. Kowalski got up casually, pretending to check something in his lab before coming back out. "Oh, Nat? I'll give this one last try. What exactly do you _have in mind_?" He grinned briefly before returning his attention back to the penguin. "W-What I have in mind?" Natasha looked confused for a second. She suddenly entered a trance-like state. "I'm thinking that you're incredibly sexy, Kowalski…" She whispered seductively, pressing him up against the wall. Skipper and Rico gasped, both their flippers shooting over to cover the Private's eyes and earholes. Kowalski's eyes widened freakishly, staring at the penguin pressing herself against him. Suddenly, though, she blinked a couple of times and, shaking her head, turned back to normal. "Walski?" She muttered, disoriented. Only then did she notice Skipper and Rico staring at them, speechless, and the "compromising" position she was in. "Did…Did I just say that out loud? …MALKOWICZ, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She yelled, grabbing his chest feathers and slamming him down on the floor, pinning him down. "I-I can explain, Nat, d-" Natasha shook Kowalski further. "OH, YOU _BETTER_ EXPLAIN, MISTER!" Skipper and Rico had tactically left the HQ, dragging a confused Private along with them. Natasha pinned Kowalski down during the whole explanation, enraged as bloody Hell. "I JUST HUMILIATED MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE UNIT! THIS IS _SO_ NOT SLIPPING!" She yelled in his face. "Tasha, please, calm down…" Kowalski pleaded, giving her the doe eyes. "Just because it's you… But it's not over yet!" She muttered, giving him a slight peck on the cheek and letting him stand up. "Yay for Nattie!" Kowalski exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Don't-call-me-that." Natasha gritted out. "Fine. Yay for Sha-Sha!" Kowalski grinned. "Kowalski. Just… Just no." Natasha groaned, but gave him a quick kiss anyways, smiling.


	9. - 2

A/N: This hasn't got much to do with Kowalski finding out about Nat's surprise, I'll give you that. It's more like fluff, because I had no idea what to write. Heheh, _oops_…

A/N: STILL IN TIME! Man, only by less than half an hour… Yup, I'm guessing you've now noticed I am _not_, actually, in the USA time zone. I'm somewhere else which I will not reveal, you know, personal safety. I can't yammer on about where I really am, can I? But, as I've said I'm less than half an hour to midnight, it's pretty obvious I'm in the zone which cuts through around the half of Europe and Africa. More I shall not say.

A/N: Got a bit long, heheh…

"Nat?" Kowalski quietly called out, leaning over the edge of his bunk. "What?" Natasha's whisper was barely audible. "Can I come up a second?" He asked, hopeful. "…Fine." Grabbing the edge of the bunk above him, Kowalski jumped up into Natasha's bunk. Natasha was on her side, propping herself up on one elbow, a questioning expression on her face. "S'up?" She muttered, half-asleep. "I just wanted to…To tell you something very important." Kowalski announced in a very serious tone. Natasha perked up a little, interested. "What is it?" She asked, curious. "The others might hear… Come a bit closer…" He whispered. Natasha did as she was told, scuffling forwards a bit. "Closer…" He repeated. Natasha leaned in further. "_Closer_…" Natasha came closer yet, mere centimetres from him. Kowalski opened his beak to speak, but instead grinned mischievously and licked her face. Natasha squealed, darting away. "That's-That's the fourth time you fell for that! Y-You're just… TOO CUTE!" Kowalski gasped between fits of laughter. Natasha stared at him, shocked. "Y-YOU! I'm not even going to put what I'm thinking into words!" She stuttered, disbelief flashing in her eyes. "Aw, come on, I was just kidding…" Kowalski purred, hugging her close and pecking her cheek sweetly. Natasha grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you just _licked_ me…" She muttered, sticking her tongue out at him. "_Cherie_, I do _way worse_ when we'r-" Natasha stuffed her flipper into his beak. "Let's _not_ go into that." She stated in monosyllables sternly. "Ah, but you like it don't you?" Kowalski teased, propping himself up on top of her and kissing her softly. Natasha sighed, pulling him back against her. "I guess I do…" She muttered, resting her head on his chest. "Because…?" Kowalski chided. He wanted to hear her say it. "*Sigh*… Because I love you so much, you're the only penguin I shall ever love, you mean the world to me. …Happy?" She closed her eyes, shifting closer to Kowalski. "Of course I am. I've got you." Kowalski murmured, resting his head next to hers and also closing his eyes. "Flatterer." Natasha muttered, before falling asleep.

-The Next Morning-

"What did I say mere days ago? NO SLEEPING IN THE SAME BUNK! And how do I find them? SLEEPING IN THE SAME BUNK!" Skipper grumbled, looking at the top bunk sternly. You could just see over the rim Natasha half-resting on Kowalski, her flippers around his neck. Kowalski's flippers were wrapped firmly on her back, keeping her close. "WAKE UP, NANCYCATS!" He yelled into the megaphone, making the two of them jump. Natasha painfully banged her head against the "ceiling" of the bunk. "Sk-Skipper!" The two of them exclaimed at the same time, realizing they'd fallen asleep together. "Topside. 50 laps." Skipper ordered, walking away with his coffee mug. The two penguins looked at each other for a while, silenced, before they burst out giggling, trying to disentangle themselves from each other under the disapproving glare of their commanding officer.


	10. - 1

"Whew, thank the Gods Foxtrot's almost done, I thought I wouldn't make it!" Natasha muttered, packing a whole load of things into a basket. "Now, only need to test out Delta to see if it fits…" She headed into the lab and, picking up a box, went into the bathroom. "Heheh, très jolie, as Kowalski'd say… Now, where'd that hat go?" She looked around, puzzled. A squeaky voice sounded from the HQ. "I am a- OWWIE!" Mort screamed as Natasha jumped on him, trying to grab the hat. "Leave Tiko alone!" Mort tried his best to yell, clinging to the hat. "Tiko? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GIVE IT BACK!" Natasha yelled, trying to grab the annoying lemur. She silently thanked the others were out on park recon. She groaned as, with a giggle, the lemur dashed outside. "Gods, I can't go out like this…" Natasha ran back into the bathroom, frustrated, as she stuffed everything back into the box and, placing it near the basket, ran outside with Kowalski's freeze ray. "STOP, YOU MORONIC LEMUR!" She screamed, chasing Mort around the zoo. Firing a random shot, she cursed silently as she hit Burt instead. "RUN TIKO RUN!" Mort ordered the hat, still clinging to it for dear life. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE MONKEYS?" Natasha yelled in frustration, each word accentuated by a shot. "Marlene, Roger, Shelly, Roy, Joey, Mason… GODS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY AIM TODAY?" She muttered in frustration, sliding past all of the frozen animals. "Aaand, that's a wrap boys, great job wit-" At the entrance to the zoo, Skipper literally froze as another random shot hit him. Natasha skidded to a stop in front of him, mortified. "Oh Gods, I hit Skipper!" She gasped, firing behind her as she spoke and not even flinching when she hit Mort. "Nat, what are you doing with my freeze ray?" Kowalski exclaimed, grabbing the laser. "Well, Mort had stolen something, and I was chasing him with the ray to stop him, but, heheh, I might've missed a few times…" She muttered, pointing behind her. "EGAD! HALF OF THE ZOO IS FROZEN!" Kowalski's eyes widened as he took in the disaster. "Oops?" Natasha looked down apologetically. "Thank the Gods I put a switch on this thing… Come on, let's go un-freeze everyone… And what is that thing Mort's wearing?" Kowalski asked, squinting to see better. "Nothing, nothing, heheh, _I'll_ handle Mort!"


	11. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

A/N: Stuff in _italics_ indicates thoughts.

A/N: I know, I know, incredibly long compared to the other chapters…

"Kowalski? Can you come here a second please?" Natasha called innocently from the lab. The others had all gone to Julien's place for his Halloween party, but she'd invented some random excuse to make Kowalski stay here with her. "What do you need, N-" Natasha sprung on top of Kowalski from behind, pressing a piece of cloth firmly against his beak. "Sorry about chloroforming* you sweetie, but it's necessary." Natasha smiled at his unconscious form for a second before starting to gather up all she'd need.

Kowalski moaned softly, sitting up. Where was he? He looked around disoriented. _"Well, there's the park, trees, a basket and Natash-" _Kowalski froze as he saw Natasha, lying on her stomach next to him, looking at him very contented. "Slept well, sweetie?" She asked coyly, tilting her head to the side a little. "N-Nat? What is this?" Kowalski asked, confused yet intrigued. "Your Halloween treat, Walski…" She purred, shifting closer to him. "Nat, I-" Kowalski stopped in his tracks as he saw exactly _how_ Natasha looked. Her black hair had been curled up a little, tied into a loose side ponytail. A slightly tilted black and violet pointed hat was resting on her head, matching her cute dress**. Pleased with his reaction, Natasha batted her eyelashes at him, smirking slightly. "Like what you see, Walski?" She purred, resting her head on her flippers. Ducking down to her level, Kowalski lifted her head up slightly and placed a passionate kiss on her beak. "Would you slap me…" He started, lifting her up on top of him. "…If I told you that you're incredibly sexy in that outfit?" He questioned, kissing her again. "I think this time I'll let it slide…" Natasha murmured against his beak (Think of it as lips), twining her tongue with his. They eventually had to break for air, resting their foreheads together. "I love you so much Walski, I'd be lost without you…" Natasha whispered, clinging onto Kowalski tightly. "I love you too, Tasha…" Kowalski replied, brushing his beak against hers. Getting a sudden idea, he pulled her up with him, placing his flippers on her waist. Smiling lightly, Natasha wrapped her flippers around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Kowalski began to sing softly, rocking them back and forth to an invisible beat.

_If you're the Bird,  
Whenever we pretend it's summer,  
Then I'm the Worm,  
I know the part, it's such a bummer,  
But fair is fair,  
If my segments get separated,  
I'll scream!  
And you'll be there._

Natasha let out a laugh as Kowalski twirled her around before pulling her up close again.

_Close your eyes (Close my eyes),  
Slide the cotton off of your shoulder  
And feel the shine (feel the shine),  
I'm hooked so toss me over,  
And cast a line (oh I'll try),  
Oh throw a party and greet my undersea friends (it depends),  
As they arrive (if they arrive),_

You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind),  
But I still have just one more question on my mind,  
For all my pals who live in all the oceans and the seas,  
With friends like these, well, who needs enemies?

Da dat dah da da da da da da dat dah!

_If I'm your boy,  
Let's take a short cut we remember,  
And we'll enjoy,  
Pickin' apples in late September  
Like we've done for years,  
Then we'll take a long walk through the corn field,  
And I'll kiss you, between the ears,_

If you're my girl,  
Swirl me around your room with feeling,  
And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling,  
Will shine for us,  
As love sweeps over the room,  
'Cause we tend to make each other blush (you make me blush)

You and I left our troubles far behind (troubles far behind),  
But I still have just one more question on my mind,  
For all my pals who live in all the oceans and the seas,  
With friends like these, well, who needs an enemy?

__They spun around on the soft grass, moving as one. Smiling, Natasha joined in as well.

_You're the bird and I'm the worm,  
And it's plain to see that we were meant to be  
We were meant to be._

Da dat dah da da da da da da dat dah!

If you're the bird  
If you're the bird  
Then I'm the worm  
We were meant to be.

They both blushed slightly. "Love you." They murmured at the same time. Their blush worsening, they looked at each other a little shyly. Closing the distance between them, the kissed softly.

"Argh, enough with this already! Come on boys, Kowalski and Natasha just invited us to join their picnic in the park!" Skipper yelled at Private and Rico over the racket. "Gods, mind if I join? This is getting crazy!" Marlene asked Skipper, trying to be heard over the loud music blasting out of Julien's boomy box. "Only had to ask, dollface…" Skipper smirked, pulling her closer. "_Skipper_…" Marlene muttered, also smiling.

"Guys! Over here!" Natasha waved at the three penguins and otter. Everyone settled down happily on the large blanket; Rico playing with Miss Perky, Private nearby with his Lunacorn, Natasha and Kowalski sitting side by side, while Skipper had brought Marlene a little further off. They two were lying down close, stargazing. "They look so cute together…" Natasha commented happily, looking at the figures of the two. "Almost like you an-" Kowalski was interrupted by Julien's loud yelling. "HEY! THERE YOU ARE OF THE BEING!" Kowalski groaned slightly, but let the lemurs draw nearer. "The party was called off a while ago, Julien wanted to join you here…" Maurice explained, dragging along the boomy box. "Fine, but no loud music…" Kowalski muttered. "I AM OF THE STARVING!" Julien complained, sitting down on top of Mort. "I can fix that!" Natasha grinned, getting up. "FOOD!" She yelled into a megaphone, even alerting Skipper and Marlene. Out of the basket she drew out any possible sort of food, also consisting of fruit and fish to make everyone happy. "You _really_ planned this out, didn't you?" Kowalski asked, surprised. "Yup, sweetie!" She replied, contented. Maurice flipped on the boomy box again, but choosing something quieter than before. "HAPPY JULIOWEEN!" Mort yelled, running around the blanket with a potato. Everyone laughed, sitting back down again, simply enjoying the night and the company of their loved ones.

_"With friends like these, well, who needs enemies?"_

-The End-

A/N: Aaand, there's the end of the Halloween fluff! Which is kind of an oxymoron, but whatever… You can just catch a glimpse of Skilene there at the end …

A/N: That song is The Bird and The Worm by Owl City. I found it really sweet and fitting :3

A/N: Maybe I'll make a picture for this, with the tablet I'm getting for Christmas… You know, Easy Paint SAI is pretty failed with a mouse alone…

A/N: DEFINITIONS: *: Chloroform is a liquid substance, usually soaked into a piece of cloth, which, if inhaled, can almost instantaneously make you lose consciousness for some time. It is (sadly) used, for example, when you kidnap a person, because it is a very quick and effective way to knock the victim out.

**: This description was too long and boring to be fitted in. Essentially, the sleeves start off tight but they end very long and draping-like. The height where the elbow is, also where the widening starts, would usually be tightened by a _ribbon_. The dress itself is a corset-like thing, which opens up into _many layered folded pieces of cloth_. It takes inspiration from the dress _I'll_ wear for Halloween. The parts in italics are the parts in violet cloth.

A/N: A big thank you to MadagascarGirl for being the only one nice enough to bother leaving some reviews! Well, I'm still new to the site, not very well-known, granted, but I've _seen_ the traffic stats, and I'm pretty sure I didn't see only ONE unique viewer there… Minus maybe all of the people without an account, I don't think it would amount to ONE anyways! Thank you for showing some appreciation, MadagascarGirl, you're the only one who "_wasted_" those few seconds of your life! All other logged-in readers, SHAME ON YOU! No, jk, but still, a review would've been appreciated…

A/N: AND THUMBS UP (Whatever…) IF THIS LOOKS MORE LIKE A ST. VALENTINES' SPECIAL! Eh, I can't help it, looking at all of the other Halloween specials I can only see mind-scarring horror, I HAD to make it romantic… I'M CURELESS, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! Well, I'm telling you, for St. Valentines' there'll be Miku though…

A/N: And so, Delta, Sierra and Foxtrot were actually Dress, Settings and Food on the TO-DO list…

A/N: Man, how many A/Ns are there at the end of this thing?


End file.
